In The Dark Future of Our Lives
by AeryonSun
Summary: Speed has grown up some and has to go through a difficult time in his life. Story is set well after the series.
1. Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Speed Racer/Mach Go Go Go and all related merchandise thereof.

**In The Dark Future of Our Lives**

"My condolences, sorry for your loss," this time it was an older woman, but her words were the same as all the others.

Sorry for your loss. Speed sighed, they make it sound as though his mother was merely a trinket. A set of loss keys. It seemed as though there should be something more substantial that should be said. After all, she was the greatest person who _ever_ lived on this earth.

"Sorry, I'm late dude."

Speed looked up and actually smiled. Sparky was the only one who didn't treat him like a fragile vase. He would still call him 'dude' even at a funeral.

Speed looked up at his friend through long black bangs, his sharp blue eyes showing his gratitude, "Don't worry, you're here now."

Sparky was probably the one that changed the most out of the 'Go Team'. He was now more rough around the edges. He spoke up for himself and was quite the ladies man. His physical appearance had changed the most also. His hair was long, brown with auburn highlights, sitting on his shoulders. He had three piercing, all in his ears and one tribal tattoo on his arm.

Sparky stood beside Speed, "Do you know all of these people?"

Speed shook his head, "No. Some are extended family, but most are from the racing industry. Those people are here for Pops," Speed hung his head, if it wasn't for Sparky, he'd have no friends here at all.

The funeral was longer than Speed expected; full of people crying because of the realization of their own fragile mortality than that they truly missed Mrs. Racer. It made him sick.

Sparky stayed for the reception, something Speed didn't think he was going to do. He watched his friend as the taller man sat across the room and spoke to his younger brother Spritle.

"Hey, Sparky, by the way, have you seen my brother?" Spritle was in middle school now and a lot skinnier. Speed actually missed his brother's plump cheeks, but he supposed that was the natural order of things. Lose your baby fat and become independent.

"He's over there," Sparky pointed and Spritle thanked him.

Running, Spritle reached his brother, "How long do you think is this going to last?"

Before Speed could answer a petite woman stepped up, "It takes a while Spritle, extended family have to catch up," she looked down at Speed, "and old friends have to get reacquainted."

Speed stood out of respect and put forth his hand.

The woman frowned, "A handshake? Is that all I'm worth now?"

Speed's brows crinkled in confusion, then it hit him. He should know this woman, he should remember her somehow.

The woman let out a giggle and wrapped Speed up in a warming hug. That giggle was unmistakable.

" T-Trixie?" Speed hugged her back, wrapping her arms around her tiny waist.

She leaned back, "Have I really changed that much?" her hands were still wrapped loosely around Speed's neck and she stroked the soft back hair.

"Yeah," Sparky stepped up beside Trixie, "you have."

She turned her head and frowned, "I'm sorry but..."

Spritle tugged on Trixie's black sun dress, "It's Sparky. That's Sparky Trix!"

"No way!" Her eyes grew wide and she gave him a hug also.

"Mr. Racer! Mr. Racer!" a tall woman with large brown eyes and curls of blond ran up to Speed, "I have this for you. It's a fax."

Speed took the paper and nodded, "Thanks Carol."

Carol smiled then looked over at Trixie and raised her eyebrow in question. Speed saw the exchange and sighed then he proceeded to read the paper aloud:

_Sorry for your loss...she was such a pretty girl. Guess she never should have eaten at Eddie's Café. The food there can be killer. Look what a bowl of harmless soup did to your mother. Oh well. _

Speed held the paper in his hands brows furrowed, palm sweating. Trixie's mouth was agape and Spritle was chewing on his bottom lip. Carol groaned.

"Ok, I'll say it then," Sparky grunted, "your mother was murdered."

Speed nodded, "It would appear so."

"Why!" Spritle asked, his voice strained with unshed tears.

"I don't know," Speed hung his head.

" Excuse me, Speed?" it was a man in a brown business suit, "Sorry for your loss."

Speed nodded. That's right, the rest of the world is still moving. Still functioning as a whole. Even this man will go on with his life the moment he steps foot in his car. The world still moves. Even though his has been completely yanked from under him.

This is my first ever fanfic so please review! Good reviews, bad reviews, I take them all!!!

-AeryonSun


	2. Agitation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Speed Racer/Mach Go Go Go and all related merchandise thereof.

Speed sat on the edge of his bed, it had been three days since his mother's funeral. Three days since that horrible note was given to him. He sat there frowning, soaking in his anger and grief. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The noise gave Speed a start so he chuckled to relieve the slight discomfort he felt at jumping at the mere sound of a knock.

" It's open!" Speed stood to meet his guest.

It was Trixie. She wore a tight pink tank that had only a one, two inch strap and a pair of white capris with simple white Keds. Her shoulder length brown hair was parted on the left side, held back with a pink rectangular barrette. She smiled and walked over to Speed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Hey Speed, where's the towel?" Sparky walked out of the bathroom, nude, his muscular body still dripping wet, " s'up Trixie."

Trixie stood wide-eyed, mouth opened, trying hard not to look below his waist. Then she turned her back to him as if the idea had just came to her. Sparky smiled slightly then decided to mess with her a bit.

" Come on Trixie, it's not like you haven't seen a naked man before," Sparky slowly advanced toward her back.

" Sparky I'm warning you," Trixie looked behind her and saw him moving closer, she gasped then turned her head back around, " put some clothes on or I'll-"

" Or you'll what," Sparky placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed.

Trixie spun around so suddenly that Sparky stepped back in shock. She grabbed his hands and then spoke, " I'll reach for something sensitive, rip it off, then throw it out the window," she squeezed his hands so hard that he winced," and don't you DARE think I'm not strong enough!" she released him and walked toward the bed, she plopped down on it and crossed her arms. Sparky laughed then looked over at Speed.

Speed was looking down at Trixie, admiring her beauty, he then took a seat beside her on the bed. He looked up at Sparky and pointed to the bathroom, " the towels are under the sink."

" Thanks man!" Sparky turned and walked back into the small bathroom.

Speed turned his attentions to Trixie, " So, what brings you here?"

" It's my summer vacation," she smiled gently at him, " I don't start school again until August. So I decided to stay here a while longer, to catch up on some old times," she looked down slightly saddened.

Speed opened his mouth to speak then thought against it. So he just turned his head to the window and sighed.

Sparky emerged from the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist, he walked over to the closet and pulled out what he wanted to wear and turned to face Speed and Trixie. He dropped the towel, ignoring the groan of disapproval from Speed and Trixie's shocked gasp. He pulled on his boxers and then his overly baggy, faded blue jeans, finishing his look with a dark yellow polo shirt. Then he ran his fingers through his chin-length brown hair and decided at that moment he was done. He walked over to the small, black corner ice box and pulled out an apple. He bit into it, chewing loudly, the only sound being produced in the tiny one room apartment.

Trixie sighed, " So Speed...do you still race?"

Speed looked over at her, "No. I now mostly show up at charity events and once a man paid me 1.2 million dollars to place the original Mach 5 on a spinning pedestal at his museum. Can you believe that! I thought you would know about that."

Trixie shook her head, " Now that I'm in college and no longer on the 'Go Team' I don't keep up on the races anymore, and I hadn't heard anything about you in the news," she giggled, " Sorry."

Speed had always liked her girly giggle, so he was happy to see that even though she was a lot more mature she still laughed the same.

" Trixie," Speed spoke softly, " why did we ever brake-up?"

Trixie snapped her head in his direction and Sparky look up from his apple, almost choking on his mouthful of fruit.

" W-what?" Trixie stammered," I-I...uh..I-"

"Hey Trixie," Sparky interrupted, feeling that the tension in the air was about to suffocate him," Speed has a new supped up Mach 5 now."

Trixie, relieved that Sparky had jumped in, looked over at him gratefully, " Really!"

" Yep, it has a new engine and a new body, I built it myself. It's mostly for show but it can still get up and go." Sparky threw the core of his apple into the trash and spoke again," You wanna go out and see it? Then you can come with me and Speed as we go and pick up Spritle."

Trixie beamed," Oh I'd love that!"

Speed stood, " You want to pick up Spritle in the Mach 5?!"

" Sure why not," Sparky winked, " he would love to ride off in style."

Speed rolled his eyes," You mean you want to ride off in style."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Trixie stood gathering her small white handbag and walked toward the door. Speed walked over to the phone and placed it on speaker then spoke," Hello, whoever you are you're on Speaker."

" Hello, Speed. It's me, I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

Trixie recognized the voice of that of the blond woman who had given Speed that horrible fax three days ago.

" Thank you," Speed's eyes quickly glanced over at Trixie. " but I am feeling quite alright."

" Do you want to get some dinner later today?"

" Well, I'm going to be out with friends," Speed started to gather his things; car keys and his wallet.

" Oh," the woman let out a short chuckle," I don't mind if Sparky comes along!"

" I meant Trixie."

" Oh," the woman let out a grunt. Trixie smiled slightly, she loved the fact that she got under that blond woman's skin.

" Well, I got to go now, have to pick up Spritle from school," Speed's finger hovered over the Talk button.

" Ok, I will see you later then. Bye."

" Bye," Speed hit the Talk button and turned to leave when the phone rang again.

He sighed then hit the button again," Hello, you're on--"

" Hello, Mr. M, how do you feel today?" the voice on the other end was deep and clearly altered by some electronic device.

" W-who are you?" Speed could feel beads of sweat on his forehead.

" Someone that you know," the voice paused then let out a chuckle, " Sayonara."

" No wait!" Speed reach out his hand as if he thought to stop the disconnection at this distance.

Before the sound of the click was heard the deep altered voice whispered, " Cyclone."

" Dammit!" Speed slammed his fist against the white wall, " Dammit all to Hell!!!"

" What was that he said? Before he hung up?" Trixie placed her hand on Speed's shoulder.

" Huh?!" Speed looked back at her, his dark eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

" He said cyclone," Sparky whispered, " whatever that means," he then turned and opened the white door and stepped through it, " Come on you two, we still need to pick up Spritle, we can't do anything about that phone call now anyway."

Speed whirled around and glared at Sparky angrily, then almost immediately his features relaxed, he knew he was right. He placed his arm around Trixie's waist and lead her toward Sparky. Slowly he turned off the light and shut the door.

He sighed.

Cyclone.

What the hell could that mean?


	3. Rough Currents

Spritle stood on the sidewalk of his junior high, waving at a short brown haired girl as she past. To his pleasant surprise the young girl turned around and started back towards him. She held her books close to her chest and gave a sweet smile before she spoke.

" Hi Spritle, what are you waiting for?" she blinked several times just as she had seen her older sister do around guys she liked.

" I'm waiting for my brother, he picks me up then takes me to my dad's place," Spritle sounded quite in control despite the weakening of his knees and the thumping of his heart.

She giggled," I don't ever think I met your brother."

" Well," Spritle smiled," here he comes now."

The young female turned around to see a beautiful car slowly roll up to the curb. The white cream sports car had a large spoiler that complemented the vehicle instead of looking gaudy. Fancy red lettering that read 'Mach Five' was painted across the top on the back windshield and in smaller letters on the bottom side of each door. The silver windshield wipers matched the glistening thin spoked rims on each wheel as well as the door handles.

The young girl smiled in envy and awe at the wonderful machine and was quickly joined by other seventh and eighth graders that began to form a tight half circle around Spritle.

Trixie opened the passengers side and gracefully stepped out," I hope we aren't too late, I-20 and Bonnie was backed up due to construction."

"Nah, " Spritle forced his smile away," I ain't in no hurry."

Speed leaned across the passenger's seat and glared at Spritle from over the rims of his sunglasses. He was aware that Spritle had a liking for the brown haired girl next to him (he had seen him talking to her before) so he didn't want to embarrass him, but he did want him to be aware that he had heard his grammatically incorrect sentence and disapproved.

Trixie pushed the seat down and sat beside Sparky in the back. Spritle pushed the seat back and sat next to his brother, then he smiled at the girl and closed the door. Speed then sped off toward the highway.

"She's cute," Sparky spoke, "too bad she's talking to you."

Spritle rolled his eyes , "Whatever man. You say'n I can't get no good looking girl?"

"Spritle!" Speed's voice was louder than he noticed, "for the love of _God, _speak good English!"

Sparky looked over at Trixie and raised an eye brow. She shrugged then mouthed 'he's stressed'. Sparky frowned then leaned closer to her, 'what?' he mouthed. Trixie shook her head.

"Never mind," she spoke to him flatly.

"No, no. Don't be like that," Sparky leaned even closer, daring to be just inches from her face, "Say it again, slowly," his eyes shifted, now looking at her full, sensual lips, "Pronunciate."

Trixie gasped, "Dirty monkey," then she turned her head to the window.

Sparky chuckled then turned his attentions to Spritle, "So dude, you got her number yet?"

"Nah," Spritle got a glimpse of Speed's expression, "I mean, no."

"You know that's the next step to becoming a man right," Sparky looked over at Trixie, "get'n the digits."

Trixie sighed, "What every happened to the nice, shy Sparky?"

Sparky grimaced then flopped back against the seat, "He grew up."

"Spritle," Speed spoke softly, "how's Pops?"

Spritle shrugged, "He threw himself into work, just like I knew he would. He's working on a new race car."

Speed nodded, "Really?"

"Yep, he's already got the blue print done."

Sparky frowned, "That's awful quick."

"Well, let me not completely lie," Spritle grinned, "He's had the blueprints done for years. He's just now getting around to pitching the concept to potential financiers."

"Why did he wait so long?" Speed asked

"I don't know, something to do with mom and money."

Trixie leaned forward, "What on earth does your mom have to with a car. She pretty much tried to stay out of the racing world right?"

Spritle nodded, "Right. Like I said before, I don't know much about the details. The only thing I know for sure is that she named the concept car."

"Oh really," Trixie smiled, "do you know what?"

"Yeah," Spritle nodded again, "The Cyclone."

Speed slammed on the brakes, the Mach Five's tires screamed their discomfort as they left behind streaks of black on the highway's pavement. The car's rear was thrown into a series of fish tails so violent that Trixie reached out to Sparky for stability. They sat like that in to middle of the highway, cars and SUV's around them honked and swerved into other lanes. However, no one within the cared. They were all stunned into silence and Spritle not knowing the meaning of what he just said had the good sense to ask. Not right now. Not when his brother was vomiting on the floor of his precious Mach Five.


	4. Turbulence

FOR SOME Reason I can't get my scene sperators to appear so the scenes just tumble into oneanother. Until I can figure it out I am so sorry.

The Mach Five squealed to a stop inside Pop Racer's garage. Before Speed even put it in park Sparky touched his shoulder.

"I'll clean up the mess, don't worry about it," Sparky smiled slightly and nodded his head, telling his friend not to argue.

Speed frowned, "But... Sparky it's..."

"Disgusting, gross, and vile," Sparky smiled fully this time, "Well, vomit wasn't meant to be beautiful."

Speed nodded, tears welling at the corners of his eyes, "You're a better friend than I deserve," he jumped out of the car with Spritle and ran into the house.

Trixie slid out, "I'll help you Sparky."

Sparky looked up about to protest, but noticed the expression on her face. Her cheeks were still flushed white and her jaw muscles flexed in fear and concern.

"Fine, behind the blue tool box is a vacuum steam cleaner. I'm going to need that and the Vanilla Cream carpet freshener bottle next to it," Sparky spoke as he began to pull the floor mats from the bottom of the car.

Trixie rolled the vacuum over to Sparky and walked back over to the passenger side. She squatted down next to the door then spoke, "I think we should go ahead and vacuum the entire car."

Sparky's brown eyes flew up to meet Trixie's, "You shouldn't have left the way you did."

She narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me? 'The way I did'? I went off to collage."

"You packed up and left. No good byes, no warning," Sparky looked over at her angrily.

"Why are we talking about this now!?" Trixie stood, "There are much more pressing things wouldn't you say!"

Sparky stood as well and placed his hands on the hood, "Don't raise your voice! I'm bringing it up now because we are alone. How dare you come back and act like nothing ever happened. How dare you come back after breaking Speed's heart. You're selfish!"

" What!" Trixie slammed her palms on the hood and leaned forward, "I left for good reason! If you want to know, if you truly believe it is you business, then go ask Speed!"

Sparky raised his right brow, "Speed was too hurt to possibly understand why you left."

Trixie smirked, "People regret their actions all the time."

Sparky frowned, "Very well. Come on, I want to get this done before it dries."

"Hey Speed!" Pops walked over and hugged is son.

"Hello Pops. How are you holding up?" Speed sighed and shook his head. _That was lame_ he thought to himself.

"The worst is when I go to bed," Pops looked down, "It's empty. Utterly empty."

Speed frowned, "Yeah, well, I came here to ask you a favor," he bit his bottom lip, "I would like to see the plans to The Cyclone."

Pops grinned, "So Spritle told you I see."

Speed nodded.

"What's wrong son?"

"What do you mean?" Speed looked at his dad confused.

"Speed," his father placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "_What's wrong_?"

Speed stared at his father. He hadn't told him about the fax and he had no plans to. That fax was addressed to him and no other. Whoever was involved in his mother's death wanted to dance this tango with him.

"Speed, you can tell me," Pops squeezed Speed's shoulder, "what's wrong?"

Speed ran his fingers through his midnight locks and with a sigh whispered, " Everything."

Pops nodded even with all the grief he was feeling he would still give anything to take the pain away from his sons, "Come with me, I have the blueprints in the den."

"Okay, the Vanilla didn't work," Sparky's nose crinkled.

Trixie let out a giggle while pinching her nose, "God, that's _awful_!"

The bottle of Vanilla Cream carpet freshener had separated in the heat of the garage. Sparky had shaken the bottle but that didn't work. The warm old oil and the lingering smell of vomit had not mixed pleasantly and left a rank rotten bologna smell.

Trixie giggled, "Let's just re-vacuum it without the Vanilla."

Sparky nodded, "I agree, because this is _nasty!_"

Just then the door flew open and Speed stood there, his brows furrowed and lips in a determined scowl. Sparky looked back; he knew that look. He tossed Speed the keys and told Trixie to get in the car. Speed slid in the driver's side and thrust the car into reverse.

"Damn Sparky!" Speed coughed, "I thought you said you were cleaning this!"

Sparky grunted, "Shut-up and drive. Where are we going anyways?"

"To see my brother," Speed sped out onto the highway, "to see Rex."

Well, I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story! Like I said before, this is my first fanfic ever and I was nervous to put it up on the site, but I really wanted some feedback on my writing skills.(You know your friends will always tell you you're great!) This chapter actually took a turn, it wasn't going to end like that, but I missed Rex so......

-AeryonSun


	5. Churning the Waters

Rex stood and wiped his hands on his rag. He smiled, it was just a simple oil change, but now his 1967 Mustang would run much better. He was beginning to turn back into the garage to gather the things needed to wash his beauty until he heard the soft purr of a visiting vehicle. He grunted, only one person he knew could make a car sound that smooth. Rex turned his back to the noise.

"Wait, I want to talk Rex," Speed walked briskly over to his brother.

Rex turned back and sighed, "I know I didn't go to the funeral, but-"

"I could care less why," Speed's voice interrupted in a flat cold tone.

Rex frowned, "Is our relationship always going to be like this? With that permeant scowl on your face and that attitude in your voice? We're brothers for heaven's sake!"

"You did this to us," Speed glared up at his brother through long bangs. He wasn't angry, just annoyed and hurt. Very, very deeply hurt. For years Rex had his family think that he was dead or worst, that he was alive and didn't care to tell them. Speed closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "Rex, you did this. Don't _ever_ forget that."

Rex sighed, "It appears that I will not be able to change your mind. So, in that case, what do you want?"

"I want to know everything about the Cyclone."

" Sparky I can't take this anymore!!!" Trixie stumbled out of the car and ran a few feet before taking in a massive noseful of air. Speed and Rex looked over, confused and slightly startled by the commotion. Sparky glided out of the car gracefully and stood looking over at Trixie with an amused smile on his face.

Trixie looked over at Speed and Rex and held up a hand, "I know we told you we would wait in the car and let you two talk alone, but..."

"But that smell is horrendous," Sparky walked up to Rex, "You got a mighty big garage. You wouldn't happen to have a steam cleaner in there would you?"

Rex shook his head, "No, I have a vacuum though and carpet cleaner," he turned waving at Sparky and the two of them went into the garage.

Trixie walk up to Speed and smoothed his hair, "Don't frown so much, it doesn't flatter you," she smiled.

Speed nodded.

"You have to clear things up with Sparky," Trixie's tone had changed to a more serious one, "he believes I left without reason. He's worried about you and he thinks my presence here will only hurt you again."

Speed looked at her surprised, "He said all that!"

"In so many words, yes," Trixie smiled once more, "please do that for me!"

Sparky came back with Rex and the vacuum, "Hey, Trix, you want to help again?"

Before Trixie had the chance to respond, however, a familiar voice called out to Rex.

" Honey, were is the blow-drier?"

Speed's mouth dropped open, "Carol?"

She looked over and stared- stunned, "I thought you and your brother didn't get along."

Trixie slid up beside Carol, "Is that why you flirt relentlessly with Speed? You didn't think they would talk, or let along meet?" she giggled softly.

Carol spun around, "Who the hell _are_ you?!"

Trixie grunted then walked over to Speed's car, "Come on Sparky, let's get this done."

Sparky opened the passenger side door and as Trixie lowered to squat next to the floor mats Sparky followed her.

"What are you doing?" Trixie looked back at him.

He smiled then spoke, "I'm sure you're wondering who Carol is. Well, she's Speed's agent. She sets up appointments and appearances for him."

Trixie nodded, then looked over Sparky's features. He had indeed grown quite handsome, with his thin angular face and soft chestnut eyes. He had a small alluring scar above his top lip.

"How did you get that?" Trixie ran her fingers along the scar.

Sparky grabbed her delicate hand almost roughly, "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry," Trixie looked at the ground, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Sparky released her and let out a chuckle, "You didn't. I got this when Animal Control came to pick up Chim Chim. He was reaching for anything to hang on to."

"Oh...," Trixie thought awhile then whispered, "the Humane Society."

"Bingo!" Sparky stood, "Here sprinkle this on the floor boards and I'll be over to vacuum once you're done."

Trixie reached up and took the thick can of Lavender Fields from Sparky then proceeded to dust the floor in soft white powder.

"Is that all you know?" Speed bit his bottom lip.

"I told you I don't know much," Rex lowered his head.

"Okay, let's recap," Speed shoved his hands in his blue jeans pockets, " the Cyclone was a concept car that was meant to be built in the future, not now..."

"It's not that he couldn't have built it now it's just that the particular materials needed couldn't be found. He looked everywhere, on the internet, in speciality shops. That's when Mom came to me for help. She thought I might have contacts that dad didn't," Rex shrugged, "I couldn't help her though. I have _less_ contacts than Pops."

Carol chimed in, "Well, he must of found something if he's looking for financiers now."

"Is he?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Speed bit his lower lip again, "maybe I'm trying to hard. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place."

"Thanks Rex," Sparky slapped him on the shoulder. He and Trixie had finished and he had already replaced the vacuum and carpet freshener.

"What timing," Speed turned and walked back to his car, he waved and said good bye without looking back.

Rex frowned then whispered to Carol, "You know, I really wish me and him were on better terms."

Carol nodded and placed her head on his chest, "Whatever, if he can't understand what made you do the things you did then he has no right to call you his brother," she then turned and made her way back into the house.

Rex looked back at her with a confused and angry expression on his face. How could she _say_ that?

"Well that was a waste of time and gas," Speed grumbled. He had driven all of them to a restaurant and they were now having dinner at a steak house.

"Maybe not, what was said?" Sparky spoke through bits of mash potatoes and steak.

" Goodness, Sparky!" Trixie, who had sat beside him, slapped his thigh, "don't talk with your mouth full!"

Sparky obediently swallowed then spoke, "What did your brother say?"

"Not much. Pops couldn't find some materials to start the build, yada, yada, yada," Speed stabbed his green beans.

Trixie wrapped her napkin around her finger and tapped Sparky's cheek lightly. He turned to look at her and she proceeded to gently wipe away the food that was at the corner of his mouth. Speed watched the short exchange and narrowed his eyes. What are they doing?

"Hey," Speed spoke, "are you two-"

Trixie interrupted, "He must of found the materials somehow."

"Yeah," Sparky began to pick out the peas in his mixed vegetables, "he's looking for financiers now."

Speed nodded, "That's what Carol said."

"What? That Pops had found the materials?" Sparky grinned at his accomplishment, "No more peas!"

Speed cocked his head, "No, that he was looking for financiers."

Trixie frowned, "How would Carol know that?"

Sparky shrugged, "Rex told her."

"No," Speed looked down, his brows furrowed, "Rex was _surprised_ to hear....." Speed's eyes narrowed, "How would she know? How _could_ she?"

Sparky looked at Trixie and she frowned back at him. This was getting weirder by the second.


	6. Eye of the Storm

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I lost my internet for a while, then when I got it back I had no drive to write. Plus, the story was taking a turn I didn't like so I had to rework it and find a different path. Oh well. Here it goes...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I wish it to appear that I own any works or products associated with Speed Racer/ Mach Go Go Go.

0000000000000000000

" I don't like this," Sparky sighed while crumpling up a piece of paper and tossing it toward the trash can. He as well as Speed and Trixie were back in Speed's one room apartment. They had just finished their dinner and decided that for now their investigation had gone as far as it was going to go today.

" You don't like what?" Speed asked while picking up the crumpled paper and taking over Sparky's place, tossed it toward the trash can again.

" Doesn't it seem too simple?" Sparky smirked as he noticed the paper bounce off the can, " This whole mess, I mean, everything points to Carol and well... it all seems to be falling in our laps," Sparky reached down and picked up the paper, " If Carol was a part of all this wouldn't she hide it a little better?"

Trixie chuckled," Carol is not the brightest crayon in the box."

" That's not fair," Speed glanced at Trixie sidelong with a disapproving glare, " she's a wonderful Agent and I have never had any trouble with her."

Trixie stood, " You're just smitten," she walked over to the small fridge and pulled out a bottled water.

Speed frowned, " Is that what you think?" Is that why she so openly flirted with Sparky?

Trixie turned gracefully, " Let's not change the subject. We were taking about Carol and her strange behavior."

Speed tossed the paper and grunted when it bounced off the can's edge, " I really don't think it's a problem, I trust Carol. So, if everything is pointing at her then that means someone is trying to frame her."

Sparky laughed at that, " Whatever dude. I mean, I'm not saying she did it, but I wouldn't just rule her out completely."

Speed twisted his head toward Sparky with furrowed brows, " You were the one who said it was too easy!"

" I know, I know," Sparky flopped down on the full sized bed and ran his fingers through his hair, " I say we just ask her outright."

Trixie sat next to Sparky on the bed and Speed was acutely aware of her closeness. His eyes narrowed slightly and he didn't have time to change his expression before Sparky looked up at him. Their eyes locked and Sparky let a smirk tug at his lips. Speed's anger flared and he graced Sparky with a look so primal that the boy felt the danger. Sparky sighed and stood, he had only meant the slight smile as a joke, however, it would seem Speed didn't see it that way. So, out of respect for his long time friend he walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe.

Trixie looked over confused, but Sparky merely shook his head in a silent gesture of 'forget about it'. She did with a sigh then spoke, " Do you honestly think she would just hand over information if she was truly involved?"

Sparky shrugged, " No, but it would let her know we were watching and she may try to cover her tracks. Get nervous and slip up."

Trixie smiled, " You know that trick only works in the movies."

Speed snorted, " I still think you both are barking up the wrong tree."

" You would," Trixie stood and threw her empty bottle in the trash can with such force the sound echoed throughout the room, " Listen, I'll talk to her."

Speed stood " What makes you think she would talk to you?"

Trixie groaned, " I don't, but I do know all she would do is flirt with you and ignore Sparky. At least with me there her hatred toward me may roul her up enough to make her have a slip of the tongue."

Speed frowned, " I don't know..."

" Speed," Trixie picked up her purse and glared at him, " just give me her number."

00000000000

" I can't believe you called me out like this," Carol was dressed all in black. Black heels, black purse, black pants suit. She was even sipping black coffee from her place at the round café table.

" We're not going to scrap Carol," Trixie voiced, annoyance clear in her tone, " I just want to talk."

" What about?" Carol was about to sip her coffee again, but put the cup down abruptly, " I refuse to fight over Speed."

Trixie chuckled, " That is not what this is about. Besides you seem to be quite content with the Racer brother you chose," she smirked, " Don't tell me you're bored with Rex already."

Carol lifted her cup for a sip. She refused to dignify that with an answer.

Trixie, noticing that Carol wasn't going to speak, asked her question, " What do you know about the Cyclone?"

Carol looked up over the rim of her cup and raised a brow. She then lowered the cup and licking her lips answered, " I know it is a concept car."

Trixie nodded, " What else."

Carol stared at Trixie for a moment, trying to figure out why she felt so threatened by her. Trixie was small and thin, her voice wasn't harsh or overbearing. In fact, this woman was what most people would call a proper lady. Yet somehow Carol felt as though she had to throw up barriers and be on her guard. She felt as if Trixie would suck the life out of her. And she hated her for that.

" Why should I answer you?"

Trixie leaned forward resting her elbows on the hunter green table, " Because you and I both know faxes don't come through all neatly folded. You read it and you know what's up. You owe it to Speed to try and help. Even if your affection for him is purely sexual."

Carol grunted, " You are a bitch."

Trixie's eyes narrowed, " Given the circumstances, I'll ignore that."

Carol sighed, " Recently the owners of Signet Black Automotive and Motorcycle Corporation gave me a call. One of them told me they were interested in the Cyclone, that they were willing to finance the build of car if one of their racers could be the spokesman or the face rather, of the final car. I told he that I was Speed Racer's Agent and had nothing to do with the Cyclone. He apologized, saying that since he was contacted by Mr. Racer he assumed we were all involved with the process. I told him what assuming does and we shared a laugh at that." Carol shrugged and finshed off her coffee, " That's all."

Trixie nodded and rose to her feet, " I thank you."

Carol grunted, " Tell Speed he needs to call me TODAY. I'm trying to set up a radio appearance at KVRS, something I can't do without his input."

Trixie nodded then walked out of the tiny café and deli.

0000000000000000000000

Okay, I know that ended weird, but I'm nearing the end of this fic and have to space the story in the right place.

For those who don't know what assuming does- it makes an ass out of you and me. Thus the spelling: assume.

Feedback is always welcome. I take them all- good, bad, questions, whatever!

AeryonSun


	7. Slow Return

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Speed Racer/ Mach Go Go Go and all products thereof.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

" WooHOO! Now ladies and gentlemen, a treat for you all! I am here with the ledgendary Speed Racer! Oh yes, that one babies! The driver of the gorgeous Mach Five," The radio announcer clapped feverishly and looked genuenely happy to see the former race car driver.

Speed was sitting in the studios of KVRS, the local radio station, but was appearing on the nationally broadcast sports talk show 'Talkin' with Big J for the Day'. Carol had again worked her magic in a world that should have moved on and forgotten about Speed and his team. Yet somehow the world still cared, evident by the crowd of fans with signs screaming Speed's praises that could be seen outside of the radio station.

Speed smiled and spoke into the mic, " I am so honored to be here. Thanks for having me."

The DJ clapped again, a muscular man with a 'Magnum P.I.' mustache, before starting in on the questioning, " So, how long has it been since you've be on the race track?"...

00000000000000000000000000000000

Trixie and Sparky were in the Green Room of the KVRS studio. Speed, having asked them to come along, could be heard through the speakers that were hanging in two corners of the room. Trixie sipped a bottled water while Sparky sat on the loveseat with the vegetable tray in his lap.

" I'm pretty sure that food was for Speed," Trixie spoke quietly, " HE is the guest after all."

Sparky merely shrugged, picking the chopped onions from off their place on a spread of whipped cheese on thin garlic bread. His brows furrowed some, " What is the point of putting onions over an already hefty dose of garlic?" he actually looked up at Trixie, wanting an answer.

Trixie sighed, " Some people think they complement each other."

Sparky popped the bread in his mouth, but after the first bite down, pushed the food back out again, catching it in his napkin. Standing he tossed into the trash can, sucking cheese and bits of bread out of his teeth. Trixie, knowing she had the last bottled water, handed it out to Sparky. He took it with a nod and taking a swig, sloshed the liquid around his mouth then spit it into the trash. He then returned the bottle to Trixie, slightly amazed that she continued to drink from it with no apparent reservations that his mouth had just been clamped around the neck.

Sparky sat next to Trixie and after a loud sigh, spoke, " Are you trying to make Speed jealous?"

Trixie raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop sipping her drink.

" I mean, I'm not dumb you know. Not naive either," Sparky shifted so he could see her reactions more clearly, " I can tell you are flirting somewhat. Is that all to get under Speed's skin?"

Trixie dropped her drink and turned her head toward him, " Sparky, what made you change? What happened to the gentle, shy Sparky? The dorky mechanic from years ago?"

Sparky frowned, " You thought I was dorky?"

Trixie smiled, " You thought you were dorky," she dropped her head and her smile, " obviously, or you wouldn't have gone through such a large change."

Sparky cocked his head, " Is it so hard to believe that I just grew up, found my identity and took measures to insure other saw it too?"

" Is it so hard to believe my flirting with you has nothing to do with Speed?"

Sparky smirked, " Yeah, it is."

Trixie frowned, but a simple 'hmmm' was all the sound she made.

" Prove it."

Trixie turned and narrowed her eyes, " How?"

" Kiss me."

Trixie's frown deepen and her body instinctively leaned back. She considered that request. It wasn't that Sparky wasn't attractive, indeed he had grown up. The boyish features having given way to more angular masculine ones. He was much more confident and charming. Years ago Sparky was easily over looked in a crowd, now he could command the whole room. Trixie liked this Sparky so much better than the last.

She leaned over slowly and with a subtle smile kissed Sparky on the left cheek. She pulled back giggling, " You never specified were."

Sparky flopped back against the loveseat cushions and smirked, " So it would seem."

The door was opened at that moment by Speed he looked over at his friends and then the snack tray on the floor next to Sparky's feet, picked through and half eaten.

" I was looking forward to that," Speed nudged the tray with a booted foot.

Sparky stood, " It was nasty. Anyways, it's close to lunch time so we can just get something now."

Speed frowned, " It's 10 o'clock Sparks."

" Yeah," Sparky held his hand out and Trixie slid her own into his palm, " lunch time." Sparky turned then, using his strength to help Trixie up. Speed was suddenly aware that inviting both of them to come was a bad idea. He should have just invited Trixie then it would have been just him and her dinning at lunch together.

Turning on his heels Speed waved his hand, " Fine then, let's go," he looked back briefly to see if the two were still holding hands. They weren't. Maybe he was just being paranoid, surely Sparky wouldn't openly be after his girl. Speed grunted, 'his girl' that wasn't the appropriate term. They had been over years ago and in all actually if Trixie wanted to be with Sparky there was nothing he could say about it. He had no rights to nor held any debt to Trixie.

Stepping out into the sidewalk, Speed regretted that he had put on his black leather jacket and stripped it off after he had retrieved his sunglasses from the inside pocket. Now in a red t-shirt and black jeans he walked with his friends down a few blocks to a pizzeria. Inside they ordered a large pepperoni and bacon and a lunch salad for Trixie.

" Well, you should be proud of me guys," Sparky interlaced his fingers and placed them behind his head, " I set up an interview with you and the two Presidents of the Signet Black Corporation."

Speed looked up from his soda, " Really! Wonderful, I just know this is the final step to this whole ordeal."

" I kinda feel that way too," Trixie looked down saddened.

" Why so glum," Sparky reached for his Sprite, " You should be happy."

" Oh I am. I am very happy for Speed," Trixie smiled weakly at the man of whom she speaks, "however, my summer vacation will be over soon and I will have to go back to school," her head dropped lower, " back to Michigan."

" You can't!" the boys spoke in unison. Trixie looked up startled.

" I mean..." Sparky took her hand, rubbing his thumb along the surface, " I don't want you to."

Trixie looked down at her hand and squeezed Sparky's before she withdrew, " I'm sorry guys, but I still have one more year to go." She looked over at Speed cautiously, aware that he would be angered at Sparky's open affection.

She was right. A stone faced Speed sat rigidly in his chair, jaw muscles contracting with the fierce effort it took to keep his mouth shut. When he did speak, however, the struggle to remain calm was evident in his voice, " When is this meeting with Signet Black?"

Sparky spoke as if he hadn't just angered his friend, " In two days."

The waitress came with the pizza, steaming hot, she winced as her arm got caught under the tray. Speed reached forward to help her and burned himself in the process.

" Shit!" the tray hit the table with a loud bang that made Trixie jump, " Mother-nuhhhh. Dammit! Why the hell did you ask her to kiss you!"

The waitress knowing that the curses weren't directed at her placed down extra napkins then quickly left.

" So you heard that, huh," Sparky sat back in his seat eyeing Speed.

Speed was wringing his hands together, staring back at Sparky with narrowed eyes, " Why would you screw me over man! I thought we were pals!"

" We are," Sparky sighed, " look dude I'm sorry. We were just flirting, harmless you know. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. She's really cute and you know how I get around cute girls."

Speed snorted, " Of all the women in the world why her? Why my Trixie?"

Before Sparky could answer Trixie pointed her finger at Speed, " _Your_ Trixie? I stopped being your Trixie the day you said I wasn't good enough to be your wife!" Sparky looked over at her, mouth in an open frown.

She continued, " I moved on! So should you! I can be with whoever I want now! Sparky or a stranger in a bar!" she lowered her head, " You and I had a wonderful thing. A great and powerful relationship that I thought would last till the end of time..."

Speed sighed, " I was young then Trix. Scared of the notion of marriage and the like. I was wrong, I know that now. But to have you do this now, while we are together and have the chance to talk things out, rekindle the fire. It hurts, it really really hurts."

Trixie looked over catching Speed's stare and gazing into those bright blue eyes spoke firmly, " I've moved on."

Speed stood, digging in his pocket for his wallet. He tossed his half of the bill down then turned his back to them, " Sparky, god man, I love you, but you have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight," he turned back and looked down at him, " I'm not kicking you out dude, but I can't look at you right now."

Sparky nodded, " Understandable. Call me, after your meeting with Signet?"

Speed smiled, " We'll do lunch."

With that said he snatched up his jacket and headed out the door. Blinking heavily in a futile attempt to hold back tears.

000000000000000000000000000

Please review

-AeryonSun


	8. Unexpected Tide

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Speed Racer/Mach Go Go Go and all merchandise thereof.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story and to all those who didn't but continue to read this fic. I am so excited! I am so close to the end of this fic. It has really been challenging for me. I guess I shouldn't have decided to write my first fic as a chaptered one. Oh, well.

Anyway, no one has asked but I thought I would throw it out there. Speed does live in a one room apartment, not because he can't afford a house or anything, but because he recognizes that is all he needs to live comfortably. Well, that will make more sense when you read this chapter. On with the show!

000000000000000000000000

Speed was wearing a suit. He hated wearing suits but, he figured if he was going to meet the Presidents of a massive company like Signet Black, he better look like he gave a shit. He had even used mouse on his midnight hair, smoothing it back in a attempt to look older and professional. He drove his Mach Five, on the occasion that they may want to look at it and also to help scream his presence and identity to Security. He didn't really have any distinguishing features so that car would be his only give away. He stepped out of the high polished automobile and smoothing the wrinkles of his brown suit, walked toward the entrance of the skyscraper.

Speed had to check himself, hold in a rather tacky 'oh my gosh' at the sight of the foyer. He had been in large corporate buildings before, but this one had an uppity, flaunting air. Every corner and crevice oozed of rich old bastards and their influence on the interior design of this building. Even with all the bragging one couldn't help but still be throughly impressed. Like when you see the insides of a celebrity's mansion. The money spent on simple necessities, like the bathroom for instance, is revolting, but you can't help to long for that sort of frivolous freedom.

Speed had reached the 42nd floor in an equally elegant elevator. He didn't see the propose of lining the walls with rich crimson velvet, but he sure did appreciate the Victorian sofa placed against the wall. It was from that sofa that the young man stood upon hearing the soft bell that signaled his stop. The wide doors opened and he took a minute to adjust his suit, which he was grateful for now more than ever, and stepped out shoulders high and a long stride to his legs. He would be damned if he appeared to be intimidated by all of this opulence. He found the office rather quickly and with a firm fist knocked on the thick wooden door, briefly wondering if the sound would reverberate through the solid maple. The door was swiftly opened by a tall lanky man in a gray suit with a smile that resembled the Cheshire cat.

Every nerve and instinct immediately spoke–no, screamed _Watch Your Back! _

00000000000000000000000000000

"Please, please, have a seat!" The lanky man smiled wider, a feat that seemed impossible, " Would you like tea, soda, coffee–"

Speed raised a hand to stop the flow of words and spoke gently, " I know this is a business but I am more than certain you have Scotch."

The man chuckled, a sound that sent shivers down Speed's spine. The President dropped his smile, " Scotch it is."

Speed sat silently on the chocolate hued leather chair, even this office was decorated with high end style. He watched the man intently, trying to see if it was his movements or mannerisms that sent his defenses up. No doubt the man was a big fat phony, Speed smirked such a childish term seemed clumsy in a place like this, however, it was true statement. The President was obviously false in his smiles and in his open hospitality, but that came with the business. Speed had seen this persona a hundred times during his career as a racer. So no, it was not that. So what was...

Speed couldn't stop the whine and the very ungraceful drop of his jaw when the President turned around with two Scotches in hand. The President smirked and quirked his eyebrows up. Speed noticed that he must be highly amused with the sight.

Speed swallowed, " Snake...Snake...Oiler?"

The President's smirk turned into that Cheshire grin, " Well, at one time...yes." he walked over to a still shocked Speed and outstretched his hand. Upon realizing that the young man wasn't making a move towards the glass, he bent and placed the beverage on the end table next to the chair. It was the somewhat firm clank of the glass that snapped Speed out of his state of awe.

" I'm...I'm sorry..." Speed took hold of the liquor and sipped, " I didn't mean to be rude."

" It is quite alright," the President sat down across from Speed, " you look different as well."

Speed nodded, " What should I call you...I mean, I'm sure you don't go by Snake anymore."

" Mr. President."

Speed frowned, "...Excuse me?"

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Snake's mouth, " You can call me Mr. President."

Speed resisted the urge to narrow his eyes and spit at the ground. Mr. President. A title reserved for his employees. His suborates. Speed didn't spit but he did speak with clear disgust in his voice, " Very well, _Mr. President_."

Snake laughed as if he had just won an extremely intense game of chess, " Now, can we proceed with this meeting, I do have other engagements you know."

Speed downed his Scotch and forgetting formalities swiped his mouth with the back of his hand, " What connection do you have with the Cyclone and my father?"

The President leaned back and crossed his legs using the armrest to rest his elbows and steeple his fingertips, " I am directly connected, that is why I am the only President at this meeting, even though it was slated that both of us would be here."

Speed cocked his head and smirked, " I want to know everything."

Snake licked his teeth, " Fine," he sighed, " It was Mrs. Racer, not your father who called me. She said she was looking for financiers for the newest model of a car named Cyclone. I told her we would be interested and would call back on the details. I explained that we would need to see drawings and a summery on the car and its capabilities." He paused to take a long sip of the golden Scotch, " However, when I called, and yes I called myself, your father was quite clear on just how much he wanted to have nothing to do with me. He, apparently, knew who I was. He apologized siting low manpower and the desperate way his wife wanted to help him out and with a gracious thanks but, no thanks hung up on me." He made a gesture toward Speed's empty glass, " More?"

Speed shook his head, " No. You called my Agent as well."

" Yes," he was grinning again, " yes I did. I thought she may act as somewhat of a backdoor. I thought she might be able to help get me closer to the Cyclone project. Closer to you." His grin widened, he was the Cheshire again.

Speed frowned , " Me?"

Snake sighed heavily, " My original plan was to finance the build of the Cyclone on the condition that I could have one of my guys be the face of the finished product and that you would be the face of one of ours." the President's eyes sparkled, " I am still open to that arrangement..."

Speed spoke firmly, " No. If my father didn't want you then _I_ don't want you."

" I had a feeling you would say that," The man stood and standing behind his desk spoke with arms crossed, " I have always admired you Speed, daring to race so young and taking the racing world by storm as you did so. All the passion and determination, the adrenaline and pride associated with racing could be seen in your eyes. You were racing personified. I longed to have the fan following you enjoyed, that stasis and honor. Hell, I even wanted your looks." The President laughed, " I know I look like a scary gargoyle."

Speed clicked his tongue, " Do you think flattery will change my mind?"

The man narrowed his eyes, " I would never intend to flatter you." He hissed and Speed understood where his nickname had came from, that and his tendency to cheat at races, " I only tell you all this to make a point."

Speed stood, " Then make it. You are not the only one with 'other engagements'."

Snake's brows furrowed in sudden anger and his hands slammed on top of his ornately carved desk, " You will consider my offer."

Speed turned and walked toward the door, " Bye," he waved a hand absently while shoving the other in the pocket of his slacks.

Snake smiled, " I really only meant to sedate her, I never meant for her to die."

Speed stopped cold and a rage so fierce shook him to his core. He didn't feel his feet move, he never heard his feral yell, the only thing he was aware of was that he had Snake's silk tie in this grasp and he had yanked so hard the one of the man's knees was atop the desk.

" What!" Speed spat the words, " What the _hell_ did you just say!"

Had Speed showed this rage to anyone else they would have been shocked maybe even intimidated. His normally sapphire eyes had clouded over with blind anger and now had a navy tint to them. His cheeks were flushed red and sweat popped out on his forehead. His grip was strong and sure and he would have broken the President's neck if it wasn't for the fact that he needed answers. His rage was indeed terrifying, however, in front of this strange psychotic man it had no effect. In fact, Snake's features were ones of smug triumph and delight.

" I said," the President smiled, " you _will_ consider my offer. If you don't...well," He raised a brow, " let's just say I have more tricks up my sleeve."

Speed reached back, preparing with a clinched fist to rid this man of all his teeth, when his arm was caught at the elbow by a force behind him. Speed was instantly aware of the fact that the force was security and he released his grip on Snake. Standing, he was overcome with a sense of calm. Hurting Snake may appease the beast in his gut but, still it did not bring his mother back. That dog, he spoke the words so calmly, like he had accidently tripped her, not taken her life.

" Please be gentle," the President stood upright and adjusted his tie and coat, " he is not an intruder, I may need him to come back one day."

The security guards looked puzzled but nodded and grabbing Speed by both arms proceeded toward the door.

Snake looked on and at the calculated time spoke, " You are not the only one who has changed Speed," his voice was thick with wickedness, " That woman...Trixie was it...yes, she has developed into quite an alluring woman."

Speed looked back eyes narrowed and through gritted teeth spoke, " You sick son of a–"

The President cut off Speed's words with a deep laugh.

Speed hung is head. Yeah, this building reeked of selfish, snotty rich bastards.

000000000000000000000000000

Well, there it is! I hope you like it and please review! Good, Bad, Helpful, or Not.

-AeryonSun


	9. Slowing waters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish it to appear that I am the owner of Speed Racer/Mach Go Go Go and all related products thereof.

0000000000000000000000000000

Speed threw his brown dress coat into the back of the Mach 5 after taking out his cell phone. He sat down in the driver's side and hit the steering wheel. Then taking a deep breath he dialed Sparky up.

" Yep?" Sparky was in some crowded place.

" Hey Sparks, were's Trixie?"

Sparky sighed, " Dude I know that you think that me and her got something going on, but really-"

" No, no," Speed waved his hand as though Sparky could see it, " remember when I said that I thought this meeting would be the end of all of this mess."

" Um hum," Sparky was chewing on the other line.

" Yeah, well, I was right," Speed gritted his teeth, " the bastard who killed my mom might come after Trix."

There was a long pause on Sparky's end before his voice, in a shocking serious tone spoke, " I'll go get her."

" Thanks," Speed wanted to lighten the mood a bit, " Hey, when are you coming back to the apartment?"

Sparky chuckled, " I guess tonight. Wanted to make sure you were truly ok and that you wouldn't try to burn my balls off in the middle in the night."

Speed actually laughed, " Nah, I won't, come on back."

" Awww," Sparky gushed, " You missed me, didn't ya big boy!"

Speed shook his head and with an amused grin stated, " I'll see you tonight then."

Sparky cut in before Speed could hang up, " What are you doing now?"

Speed set his jaw, " I have to meet up with an old friend."

0000000000000000000000000

" You want some more?"

" Sure," the man wearing a light blue polo shirt nodded, handing over his mug.

The other man stood, stretching then tugging at his curled beard walked into the kitchen. He poured another glass of tea for his guest and one for himself. He then made his way back to the living room. While handing the cup back to his guest he was greeted by a knock at his front door.

" Wonder who that is?" the man with the curled beard walked to his foyer then looking through the peep hole opened the door with a grin.

" My, my, long time no see!"

Speed nodded, " I'm sorry, I have no excuse for that Inspector."

Inspector Detector smiled, " You're young and handsome, no doubt you had your hands full!" He let out a hearty laugh, " Come in please. I already have company, but I'm more than sure you won't mind."

Speed let the Inspector lead him into his rather large living room and looked upon the face of the other guest.

The man stood, " Oh, trust me, he minds."

Speed narrowed his eyes, " How are you Rex?"

Rex raised a brow, " You actually care?"

Speed smirked, " Yeah, believe it or not I do."

" Well, in that case," Rex smiled, " I am fine." he took his place back in the arm chair and took a sip of his tea.

The Inspector looked worried, he could feel the tension between the two brothers and wondered if he should suggest that one of them should leave. However, once he saw Speed sit down on the sofa close to his brother, legs sprawled forward, arms spread across the back, he decided that even though there was tension the two men were mature enough to share the same space.

" Ahem," the Inspector cleared his throat, " so Speed would you like some tea?"

Speed spoke his head still resting on the back of the couch, his eyes closed, " My mother was murdered."

The pause in the room was suffocating.

" Speed..." Rex looked over at his younger brother.

" I have known for a while. I got a fax, a phone call, and then I met the murderer himself today."

Inspector Detector sat down on the arm chair across from Rex, " Why haven't you—"

" Why didn't I go to the police," Speed sat up placing his elbows on his knees, letting his hands dangle, " I know I should have, but really I figured it was pointless."

Rex leaned forward, his tone accusing and harsh, " Why would that be pointless!"

Speed glared at his brother through glossy raven bangs, " Because according to that fax my mother--," Speed smirked and shook his head with a empty chuckle, " our mother, was poisoned. If that wasn't found during the autopsy then what's the point? Technology is so good nowadays that poisons are found quite easily."

The Inspector chimed in, " If they were looking for that. Your mother's autopsy was pretty basic, no one suspected foal play so no one checked for it."

Speed looked over hopefully.

" Listen, if you let me help," the Inspector smiled, " I'm sure we can get enough evidence to lock up the one would took your mother from you. I will need that fax and an autopsy will need to be re-preformed," the man frowned, " I will need permission from your father to exhume her body."

Speed's eyes widened, " No!"

" Speed," the older man sighed, " that is the only way we can check for poisons. I know the notion of that action sounds grotesque, but this will ensure that your mother's murderer will finally see justice."

" I know, I know, that's not what..." Speed ran his fingers through his hair, " I mean...I haven't told my father."

" Pops doesn't know?" Rex whispered the words.

" No, and I want it to stay that way."

Inspector Detector groaned, " I'm sorry Speed, but your father is the only one able to make this decision. I could talk with him so you don't have to deal with his grief."

Rex nodded, " Speed, please...that is the only way."

Speed looked over at his brother and saw the truth in his eyes. Even though he was still hurt by his brothers betrayal he couldn't help remember that he was the reason he raced so hard and took so many chances. He raced for Rex, to keep the Racer name consistent in the mind and hearts of the fans. He still looked up to his brother and he begrudgingly admitted that to hide such a secret had to be hard on him too. Speed stood and in an act so humble sat down at his brother's feet. Resting his head on his brother's knees he cried and through gritted teeth spoke.

" Please Inspector...I don't want him to be mad at me."

Rex stroked his brother's hair and felt tears of his own fall from his eyes. He looked up and nodded at the Inspector. The man was up, making his way to his bedroom to place a call to Pops Racer, he wanted to see the man as soon as possible. Speed looked up at his brother and smiled sightly.

" I still hate you."

Rex nodded wiping his brother's tears away, " I understand. I always have."

Speed smiled fully and was about to speak when the tender moment was shattered by the shrill ring of his cell phone. Speed scowled then twirled around and crossing his legs answered the phone.

" What?" he was normally more polite, but he just wasn't in the mood for formalities.

" Hey Speed," it was Sparky, sounding quite not like himself, " she's gone. I have a note."

Speed spat a curse, " What does it say?"

" It says she's fine, but that you need to call...Mr. President?" Sparky was clearly confused.

Speed stood, " Call him my ass," he flipped his phone shut, " I'm going to see him face to face."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I am pretty sure I am off on the autopsy and exhuming procedures, but I need to try and make sense as to why the poison was never detected. So please don't be mad! Thanks for the reviews!

**Starrydreamz**– thanks a bunch for your encouraging words! I hope you still like it!

-AeryonSun


	10. Receeding wave

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Speed Racer/Mach Go Go Go and all products and merchandise thereof.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Speed didn't bother putting back on his suit coat. He just stalked up to corporate building of Signet Black. He didn't fear the Security either, he figured that they won't think the same man they had just escorted out wouldn't be bold enough in coming back the same day. He walked easily through the foyer, finding the elevator with ease. He slammed the button to the floor that he wanted and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. He all but ran down the hall to stand at the President's door, he knocked hard on the wood and had the conscience thought his knuckles would be sore, at the least, if he hadn't already torn the skin. The door swung open and Speed was greeted with a Cheshire grin.

Speed walked past the man, gruffly hitting his shoulder into the man. The President hissed then slammed the door.

" I thought I told you to call?"

Speed turned around leaning his hip against the ornate desk, " I figured you would want to talk in person. Phone being the coward's way out and all."

Snake smirked, " I see..."

" Alright, I will be the spokesman for one of your stock cars and one of your men can be the face of the Cyclone." Speed sighed, " Now were is she?"

The President 'tsked' shaking his head, " No, no no. It is not that simple. There is much more you need to offer."

Speed's brows furrowed, " There were no more terms that you spoke of...I don't have nor want to offer you anymore."

" Well, seeing as to how much trouble I had to go through for you to even consider my proposal, the least you could do is grant me one more favor," the President smirked.

Speed gritted his teeth, " What is it?"

" I want to race you."

" What!"

A Cheshire smile, " I want a race, a televised race. At a Signet sponsored track. Me against you, no one else. You can drive what ever you want but not that damned Mach 5."

Speed's mouth was in a frown, " Why?"

The President groaned, " I had always felt that I could beat you all those years ago. However, you had that Mach 5. A remarkable car, yes, but with all those buttons and gadgets you always had an unfair upper hand." the man grimaced, " I want to beat you fair and square." he cleared his throat, " If you win, your woman will be returned to you and our deal is off. If I win the deal remains and you will have to become a member of my company permanently."

Speed ran his hand through his hair, " That is a ridiculous request. You are the President of a huge corporation and all you can think about is how many times you lost during your career? Either you don't have your priorities straight or you are one greedy bastard."

Snake smiled, " You decide. Now."

Speed pushed himself off of the desk, " Fine."

" You are not even going to contest my terms?" the President smirked.

" I didn't win all those races because of the Mach 5." Speed tilted his head up and looked down his nose at the lanky man, " I don't need to contest them."

" Cocky s.o.b." The President snorted.

" Whatever," Speed turned toward the door, " Time and place?"

" Next Thursday at Ringers. Race starts at 4:30 p.m."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Hello, Speed?"

" Yes Inspector?"

" I talked with your father. He consented to the procedures."

" Thank you sir."

" He's in grief, but he wants to talk with you."

"..."

" He's not angry."

" In that case, could you tell him I will talk with him Thursday?"

" ...I can do that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sparky chuckled, " He wants to_ race_! That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Speed nodded, " Yeah, but I consented. Can you get me a car?"

Sparky nodded while sucking his Pepsi through a straw. After a noisy swallow he spoke, " Yeah, no prob."

Speed walked across the room and stood in front of Sparky who sat on top of the small fridge. Speed stared sternly into his eyes brows slightly furrowed in concern. Sparky leaned back popping the straw out of his mouth, his features reflected his questions. Speed didn't speak he just continued to study his friend.

When Sparky had returned to the apartment he had immediately switch to comfort and advise mode, watching Speed's emotions and listening intently when Speed went into an angry tirade. He was Speed's support wall, the one person that he could lean and depend on. Now Speed felt a little guilty looking over Sparky's features now. He had been so caught up in his own anger and pain that he had neglected to see the deep concern that Sparky held for the missing Trixie. It was clear now that the young man truly did care for her and Speed felt somewhat embarrassed that he never tried to console him.

" Hey man," Speed stared awkwardly, " she's going to be alright. Inspector Detector himself is heading up the task force that is looking for her."

Sparky nodded sipping his soda, " I know. It's cool."

Speed sighed and took the cold beverage from his friend's hand once the straw was coming up to meet his mouth again, " No it's not alright," Speed swirled the liquid in the can, " I mean... I can tell you are worried. I am too , but you are holding back...something...I..I am sorry that I couldn't protect her."

Sparky's brows drew together furiously and he jumped down from the fridge. Striding over to the window he hit the glass upon reaching it, " Does it really matter! No one could have protected her because we never saw it coming." Sparky turned and glaring spat, " Don't try and make me feel better. It's useless." He dropped his head, " I won't feel better until I know she is alright. That she is safe."

Speed frowned, " Very well. I was just..."

" I know, I know," Sparky waved his hand, " I'm just...well...scared."

" He said he won't harm her that he doesn't want to kill her."

Sparky looked up through chestnut hair, his brown eyes having grown dark, " That is exactly why I am worried. He is not right in the head. And Trixie is a beautiful woman."

Speed's brows rose in understanding, but he said nothing. He really didn't think that Snake Oiler would sexual assault Trixie. He really felt that Snake was just using her as leverage. That he had no need for her other than that.

" Anyway...I will need the car by Wednesday. The race is on Thursday and I want to be able to check it out and test drive it and all."

Sparky nodded, turning back toward the window, " Yeah, like I said, no prob."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Wow look at all these people!" Sprittle had his head pressed against the glass of the Sky Box.

" What do you expect little buddy," Sparky slapped his shoulder, " Speed hasn't raced in years. There's even camera crews here."

" Really? That's alright!" Sprittle tried to sound upbeat, Speed had told him the night before that Trixie wouldn't be there and why. He had also told him that Sparky had a soft spot for her and that he should try not to bring it up.

Pops was pacing, wringing his hands together, he looked up at the clock. 4:28. The race was going to start in two minutes. Then this horrible ordeal would be over and his son could properly grieve. He looked over at the Inspector who was talking quietly into a walkie talkie. Pops sighed and went over to him.

The Inspector looked up and nodded at Pops' approach, " The man we have on Snake says that he was just getting ready for the race. He didn't make any phone calls and everything right now looks like it's on the up and up. Apparently he really wants to race Speed."

" I just hope we can find Trixie _before_ the race is over. Then that way he won't have the upper hand." Pops spoke quietly, but Sparky still heard him. The muscles in his jaw contracted and Sprittle noticed. The young boy reached over and took Sparky's hand. He looked down with eyebrows raised, but understood when Sprittle smiled slightly and squeezed.

Sparky bent down, " Thanks man, but I'll be alright," he let forth a smile that sent reassurance to the small boy.

The announcer spoke up and the crowd grew wild. The four males in the Sky Box look out the clear glass each with a different thought and concern in his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trixie found it cruel that her captors thought it necessary to leave a radio in her mist. She used the distraction however, to keep from thinking about her bound wrist and ankles and the blindfold that was just a touch too tight. The distraction did not keep her mind off of escape though and therefore she set about wiggling and straining her wrist. She stiffened at the sound of Speed's voice a peaceful rush of relief washed over her body before she sourly realized that the voice came from the radio and not from the presence of the man himself. She stopped her struggling and listened to the commentators in silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The race was under way the two drivers having already gone four laps. The task force was still on the hunt for Trixie while the race was commencing and Speed was in the lead for now. Sparky had told the Inspector that if they had found Trixie that he was going to accompany they to the site. When the Inspector tried to argue Sparky just became more determined and in the end the Inspector nodded his head in agreement.

It was at that moment that the Inspector's beeper went off and the whereabouts of Trixie was reveled.


	11. Clearing the Rubble and Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Speed Racer/Mach Go Go Go and all merchandise related thereof.

AN: Sorry it is taking so long to finish this story. I have another Speed Racer inspired story in my head and thinking about that one has kinda hindered the completion of this one. Not to worry though, this story is finally DONE! Here it is the 11th and final chapter!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sparky got out of the squad car and paced. The Inspector had told him that he should stay in the car, just in case Trixie was in a bad condition, but he just couldn't. So he paced and waited and worried and cursed and paced some more. The sun was hot and the longer he waited the hotter it seemed to get. He groaned, all he wanted was to see Trixie for himself and know that she was alright. The doors to the warehouse mini storage burst open.

Trixie stubbled out, waving away the hands of the officers that tried to help. She squinted at the light then her gaze focused on Sparky. She didn't try to hide her surprise or joy at his presence and ran toward him. Sparky smirked gently as the petite woman rushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. He had to bend to greet her initial embrace, but once she was on tight he straightened, lifting her graceful form off the ground.

Sparky squeezed her then whispered, " Did he hurt you?"

Trixie shook her head, " No...just left me there alone and scared."

Sparky frowned then placing her back to the ground proceeded to run his hand through her hair, " You wouldn't be lying to me now would you?"

She smiled, " Never," her features softened more and Sparky felt a warmth envelop his body, " I couldn't."

The Inspector walked up and clearing his throat loudly to signal his presence spoke, " Trixie, we need to get you to a hospital."

" No, I'm fine."

" Trixie," the Inspector started again, " it is for your own well being."

Trixie's expression turned to pure defiance, " I said no. I want to see Speed."

The Inspector sighed and Sparky felt a wave of hurt briefly wash over him once Trixie had stated her desire to see Speed. It was quickly forgotten though when Trixie reached over and threaded her fingers with his. Holding her hand Sparky opened the door to the car and helped her into the back seat. Once both were inside the car was off, making it's way to the Ringers track.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Speed knew he was in the lead, but that still didn't stop the panic. He hadn't driven in what felt like ages and he was eager to get this over and done with, win or lose. He was worried about everyone and would feel much better if he was in their presence. Especially his bother and father. His car swung around the track at dizzying speeds and even though he was in the lead he was still aware that Snake's car was always in view. It suddenly occurred to him that Snake could be holding back on purpose, letting Speed gain a false sense of security in his lead and then at the last minute overtake him. Speed scowled, the bastard better not do that! He pushed the thought from his mind and focused on the road ahead taking his eyes off only to glimpse at the Sky Box that supposedly held his family.

Speed hated that man Snake and all that he was putting his family through. And all for what? Some lousy concept car? To have is name in lights? Why on earth would anyone risk there reputation and their soul for a measly chance at stardom? Shouldn't being the President of a large corporation such as Signet be enough? Signet had there hand in almost every aspect of the racing world and had even branched out into sponsoring motor cross tournament and events. Signet was the head of the class, a company that every other one tried to emulate. Shouldn't that be enough? Surly a man can't feel that scorned over events that happened years ago–especially since those losses didn't hinder his success at Signet. Speed just didn't understand, maybe it was as simple as the man was crazy.

Another turn and another glimpse at the crowd. Speed's breath caught. It looked like Trixie and Sparky were running down the stairs to stand at the railing that blocked the onlookers from the track. Trixie. Had they actually found her? That fast? Speed would have to wait until his next lap to see. This lap seemed to go in slow motion as her anticipated Trixie's presence. Once around he looked and...sure enough it was her. She was standing next to Sparky her hands gripped tightly around the white railing. Speed smirked, now that she was alright and safe there was no need to finish this absurd race.

Slamming on his brakes Speed jerked his wheel to the right. The car squealed and black smoke rose from the abused tires. The car, now cross ways perpendicular to the flow of traffic, had barely enough time to come to a complete stop before it was crushed by the impact of Snake's car. Speed grunted and was vaguely aware of the screams of the crowd and the high pitched cry of ripping metal from his dying car. He was dizzy and his side was aching, but that didn't stop him from opening the car door and rushing to Snake's driver side. Speed reaching inside through the broken window ignoring the pain as jagged edges sliced through his skin. He grabbed a confused Snake by the collar and yanked him forcefully out of the car. Spinning Speed slammed the man against the side of the car and with the added strength of adrenaline punched the man right between the eyes.

With no give to the side of the car the impact of the punch was registered through the bones and muscles of Speed's arm. He felt the excruciating pain, saw the spray of dark crimson that gushed from Snake's nose and split lip, and didn't care. He continued to punch the man, over and over, until all there was was red. Red in Speed's vison, red dripping down Snake's face. Speed reared back again and felt his arm being caught and held tight on it's decent down. Speed turned, scowling and angry and spat in the face of his captor. Sparky ignored the action instead he pulled Speed forward. Catching him in a fierce embrace he spoke,

" Dude, you're gonna kill him. Back up and breathe."

Speed struggled to no avail and screamed, " Who cares! Who CARES! This man deserves to die!"

Sparky was forced to his knees due to Speed's wild thrashing, " I know, you're right. He does, but not by you. Mrs. Racer didn't raise a son like that."

That statement caused Speed to stop all his struggling. He went limp, trembling in his friend's arms, sobbing and cursing the man Snake Oiler until he was dry and horse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TWO WEEKS LATER

The young man's head was tilted to the side, his chestnut shoulder length hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail. His light brown eyes scanned the terminal, stopping on a plump little girl with a yellow sun dress on. The girl couldn't be more than two and she was in the process of dancing to unheard music. The man smiled then nudging his companion in the side he jerk his chin in the direction of the girl. His friend looked over and smiled, his sapphire eyes sparkling through a veil of glossy raven locks. Both men watched the girl, envious of her youth and the freedom of no worries that came with it. All that the girl cared about was her chunky little dance.

" Damn," the youth with brown hair spoke, " it must feel great to dance. Just dance."

" Sparky! Speed!"

The two young men turned around to meet the approach of a lovely women in white capris and a sleeveless pink shirt.

" Sup Trix," Sparky smiled as Speed waved.

She stopped in front of them, " I am so glad you could make it!" she giggled then reaching in her purse pulled out two small gifts, " here," she handed Speed a long thin box wrapped in blue and Sparky got a much smaller box, no larger than a ring box, wrapped in yellow, " don't open them now, wait until I am on the plane!" She giggled again.

Sparky raised an eyebrow, but other wise said nothing. Speed smiled and said thank you, placing the gift in the pocket of his leather jacket. The announcement was made that Flight 650 was now boarding and so Sparky reached down and grabbed Trixie's carry on bag, " This is your flight right?"

She nodded, " Yes, thanks."

The three friends walked silently toward the line of passengers that was already forming and waited until Trixie was third to board before saying their good byes.

" I hope you have fun in school," Speed hugged her gently, " let's try to stay in touch."

" Alright," Trixie held up three fingers Girl Scout style, " I will do my best!"

Sparky hugged her too, but gave her a light peck on the cheek before releasing her, " Be safe, see ya some day soon I hope."

Trixie blushed while handing over her ticket. When her copies were returned to her she got on her tippy toes and kissed Sparky gently on the lips. She then pulled away slowly never taking her eyes off him until she had to board.

The two men walked over to a bench and sat. The little girl having stopped dancing and was now running in a small circle. Sparky chuckled, " She's so damn cute."

Speed smirked, " That little girl or Trixie?"

Sparky rolled his head to the side, " Both."

Speed laughed, " I guess you're right," his tone turned serious, " You better be good to her."

Sparky nodded, " Only the best."

They continued to watch the small girl play, fascinated by her easy joy.

" You think we will get any once of that back?" Sparky asked referring to the carefree time of childhood.

" No," Speed smiled, " but I think we get something better in return. Knowledge of life and of ourselves."

Sparky nodded, " Yep...well, you think we can open these presents now?"

Speed reached into his pocket and pulled out his, " I'm goin' for it."

They unwrapped the boxes simultaneously, Sparky looked over at Speed and frowned, " A pen set? Ugh, how professional."

" Shut up, I like it!" Speed chuckled, " What you get?"

Sparky held up a little square of brown paper, dressed at the corners with hand drawn flowers and vines. Sparky grinned smugly, " I got the digits!"

They both laughed then stood, " Were to now bro?" Sparky asked.

" I'm hungry, let's go to the mall and hit the food court."

Sparky nodded then with a final wistful glance at the small girl stuffed his hands in his pockets. Then before he could turn his head he saw the girl trip on her own feet and fall down face first to the hard titled floor. She let out a piercing scream before the crying started. Sparky smirked maybe youth was overrated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I'm done, I'm done, I'm really really done! I hope you like, don't expect another chaptered fic from me for a while. This was a bitch to complete. But whatever, I'M DONE!


End file.
